This invention relates to an internal combustion engine with an exhaust gas turbocharger comprising a charge-air pipe and an exhaust gas recirculation pipe for a partial stream of the exhaust gas, a nozzle-diffuser unit being provided in the charge-air pipe, and the recirculation pipe opening into the nozzle-diffuser unit in a passage of restricted cross-section, and an exhaust gas cooling device and an exhaust control device being provided in the recirculation pipe.